Artem Anisimov
Artem Anisimov (born Artem Alekseevich Anisimov on May 24, 1988 in Yaroslavl, Russia) is a Russian professional ice hockey center currently playing for the Chicago Blackhawks of the NHL. Playing Career Artem is a product of the Lokomotiv Yaroslavl hockey school. He made his semi-professional debut for the organization's junior farm club, Lokomotiv-2 during the 2004–05 season before joining the senior team in the 2005–06 season. At the end of the campaign, he was drafted in the second round (54th overall) in the 2006 NHL Entry Draft by the New York Rangers. On August 2, 2007, he signed his first contract with the Rangers, later joining the team's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Hartford Wolf Pack, for the 2008–09 season. On January 23, 2009, Artem was selected to participate in the 2009 AHL All-Star Classic in Worcester, Massachusetts, representing the PlanetUSA team. He scored one goal and assisted on two others (including the game-winner) in a 14–11 PlanetUSA victory over the Canadian All-Stars. On February 1, 2009, Artem was called up to the Rangers for the first time in his career after scoring 21 goals and 29 assists for 50 points with the Wolf Pack. He made his NHL debut on February 3, 2009 against the Atlanta Thrashers at Madison Square Garden. On October 11, 2009, Artem scored his first career NHL goal during the 2009–10 season against goaltender Jean-Sébastien Giguère of the Anaheim Ducks in a 3–0 Rangers victory. On July 8, 2011, Artem (who was a restricted free agent) re-signed with the Rangers on a two-year, $3.75 million contract. Just one season into his contract, but he was traded to the Columbus Blue Jackets (along with Brandon Dubinsky, Tim Erixon and a first-round draft pick in 2013; 9th overall, used to select Kerby Rychel) in exchange for Rick Nash, Steven Delisle and a 2013 conditional third-round pick. On June 26, 2013, Artem signed a three-year contract extension with the Blue Jackets at an annual average value of $3.28 million. On June 30, 2015, he (along with Jeremy Morin, Marko Dano and Corey Tropp) were traded to the Chicago Blackhawks in exchange for Brandon Saad, Alex Broadhurst and Michael Paliotta. The next day on July 1, 2015, Artem agreed to a five-year, $22.75 million contract extension with Chicago; his existing contract was set to expire after the 2015–16 season. On October 9, 2015, he scored the first goal in the first regular season game at Barclays Center against Thomas Greiss of the New York Islanders; the Blackhawks would go on to win the game 3-2 in overtime. In his first year with the Blackhawks, Artem scored 20 goals to go with 22 assists as the Blackhawks lost in Game 7 of the first round of the 2016 Stanley Cup Playoffs to the St. Louis Blues. On November 15, 2017, Artem scored his first NHL hat-trick in a 6–3 win over the New York Rangers. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Personal Life Anisimov is married to Ksenia Anisimova and has two children: a daughter named Adriana (born in March 2014) and a son Artemiy (born in September 2015). Gallery anisimovnhlcombine.jpg|2006 NHL Combine Portrait anisimov2006draft.jpg|2006 NHL Entry Draft Portrait anisimovworldcuphockey.jpg|2016 World Cup of Hockey Portrait (Team Russia) Headshots anisimov2007.jpg|2007-08 Season (with NY Rangers) anisimov2009rangers.jpg|2009-10 Season (with NY Rangers) anisimov2011rangers.jpg|2011-12 Season (with NY Rangers) anisimov2012.jpg|2012-13 Season (with Columbus Blue Jackets) anisimov2013.jpg|2013-14 Season (with Columbus Blue Jackets) anisimov2014.jpg|2014-15 Season (with Columbus Blue Jackets) anisimov2015.jpg|2015-16 Season anisimov2016.jpg|2016-17 Season anisimov2017.jpg|2017-18 Season anisimov 2018-19 season.jpg|2018-19 Season Category:1988 births Category:Forwards Category:Players Category:2016-17 Roster Category:2017-18 Roster Category:2018-19 Roster